


A Thrilling Begining

by 23CR3T



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Aesling the neck stabber, Backstory, Gen, Implied Attraction, Magic, Not Magic, Romance if you squint, The Free Isles (Thrilling intent), art (as soon as i figure out how to put it in)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23CR3T/pseuds/23CR3T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aesling was born into a world that loved her, but she couldn't return that love.  Ashe, despite the complaints, loves her life.</p><p>Headcanon growing up story, will include current and future adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kelly

**Author's Note:**

> Reasoning for naming  
> Since Ashe’s “binding” tattoo's are stated to have origins from Celtic knots and she comes from an island that seems to have heavy opinions on spirits and life energy (aka “not magic”), I’ve based some thing off of Celtic mythos and such. The name “Ashling” is also Irish, meaning dream/vision, this will play a part later. I’ll put Ashe’s info up here and anything else below the story.  
> Ashe’s middle name in this story is Briget, from the Celtic Goddess Brigid, and because her village has names like “Kelly”. Also as a reference to her spring birthday in April. Her last name is Terraness, from the God Taranis and Terra meaning Earth, as a reference to her earthen golem summoning.  
> Brigid: A Celtic goddess from Irish mythology, she’s a God of Healing, fertility, spring, ect. Has also been compared to Athena, the greek goddess of wisdom.  
> Taranis: A Celtic God of thunder to whom humans were sacrificed to. 
> 
>  
> 
> There's really a lot of though put into this, and I currently have 15 pgs of this story done.

“Eghan, it’s a girl.” The healer looked up to the dark haired man clutching his wife's limp hand. He stares back in fear, knowing what comes next.

“Goodbye… dear…” The tired, middle aged woman in the cot looked up to the man with her electric blue eyes, they faded to an duller blue eyes as a look of pain crossed her face.  Five hours of labour had not treated her well, her face was dotted with sweat and her hair askew.

(The image I can't get in here: http://23cr3t.tumblr.com/post/147669041136/wow-quality-dropped-alot-this-is-kelly )

The baby’s cry can be heard, a young high pitched voice that rings like a bell.

Eghan grips the woman's hand, “Kelly no, I can’t raise a guardian without you! You can’t leave me! You can’t leave us!” The desperate man weeps softly into her shoulder, watching her vivid sandy blonde hair lose its colour and fade to a strawberry blonde.

The couple looked down to the child who has not yet been cut from her umbilical cord, her dull tuft of brownish black hair rooted a pure white that was slowly moving to the tips.

“She’s beautiful. I love you so much, I... Please.” She pauses, looking lovingly to her family, “Make sure... she knows she is loved. Eghan, please.” The once vibrant woman's watering eyes slowly close, her last breath leaving her lungs.

“Kelly!” The crying father holds the body’s head to his chest, “Kelly!” His cries last over an hour.

In the background the healers cover the crying baby, detaching her from her mother, and bathing the blood from her gentle bodice.

“Sir Terraness.” The healer holds the dainty newborn out to the man, who seems to finally have accepted his wife’s death. He takes the bundle and holds it up, looking upon her pale skin and still face, he begins crying again.

“Aesling Briget Terraness, you…” The baby stirs and opens her golden eyes to the world for the first time, he cries harder and slowly sits. “...you look just like your mother… I swear, I’ll keep you safe from everything, and I shall love you through anything.”

The warm night in April will be celebrated for many years to come, then mourned for several more.


	2. 5 and Curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aesling is 5 years old and adventurous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names
> 
> Aesling Briget Terraness: The name “Ashling” is Irish, meaning dream/vision. Briget, from the Celtic Goddess Brigid, and because her village has names like “Kelly”. Her last name is Terraness, from the God Taranis and Terra meaning Earth.  
> Brigid: A Celtic goddess from Irish mythology, she’s a God of Healing, fertility, spring, ect. Has also been compared to Athena, the greek goddess of wisdom.  
> Taranis: A Celtic God of thunder to whom humans were sacrificed to.  
> Kelly Elain: Ashe’s mother’s name is from an Irish tale called, “The Wooing of Etain”, a story of a beautiful lady and her love, loss, and jealousy. Chosen for her semi-modern sounding name. Kelly is also an Irish name, meaning “Bright headed”, this is symbolism for their eyes.  
> Eghan (E-gan)Terraness: Her father’s name comes from Eoghan, which is Irish/Scottish and means “born from the yew tree”, I figured it made sense since her people live in tree’s.

A child of no more than five roams through the thinner parts of the forest, where the fifteen foot wide trees don’t grow, but the bush and shade is enough to hide her swift form. She giggles to herself as nature bends as if watching her run. The wind itself seems to carry her and the trees bend to meet her hold as she flies across the land in the direction of a small river’s bank.

  
“Can you carry me across?” Her voice rings sweetly like a bell across the wooded area, talking aloud to seemingly no one. Yet, the wind howls in response.

  
The lily pads scattered across the river clump together forming a bridge for the girl to scamper across. Seconds late she finds herself at the base of a tall pear tree, and within another few the tree is scaled and the sweetest green fruits available to the little guardian.

  
(Picture: http://23cr3t.tumblr.com/post/147707905001/for-chapter-2-of-my-fanfic-its-lil-aesling-not )

  
“Thank you!” She chimes holding out her hands under a fruit and letting it fall into her hands, she looks over the pear and takes a bite, humming in content. “I love this colour, I wish Papa would let me wear this instead of the yucky yellow and pink.” She gestures to her outfit, it’s a robe of silky material in bright colours swaying lightly with the wind, the fabric is bunched up in places to avoid tripping and her shoulder length hair has been blown by the wind, it sits messy in a large poof behind her.

  
She stands on the branch and shuffles out of the robes into her black and maroon under garments. The golden eyed girl unclasps multiple gold chains and pendants, winding them around her left arm as not to lose them, she does however leave a single pendant hanging from her neck by a string. The wind tumbles the other cloth to hang on a lower branch. She stretches her muscled body, very unusual for a child of five but unsurprising for such an active child. The air around her seems to twinkle with colour as she laughs at unheard voices.

  
She stays hours until a figure appears in the distance. “Lady Aesling! I see her!” A woman's voice shouts from afar, obviously one of her many watchers or supervisors. This was supposed to be her free time, she was only given so much between lessons and listen to prayer, she sighed as the group approached her.

  
A tall older looking man walks towards her at the front of the group, his dark hair is streaked with grey and he lets a hand rest over his stubble while looking towards her. Her father followed by four other supervisors walk briskly up to the tree.

  
“Young Lady Aesling, please come down carefully!” Her nursemaid yells up to her, she just sighs finishing her pear first, the core falls to join three others on the ground.

  
“Aesling, dear, please come down, it's not safe.” Her father looks up to her. The girl tosses down her armful of jewelry to a maid and hops down herself, letting both the breeze and the tree curl to make her descent easier. He picks her up and begins carrying her back.

  
“You know you aren’t allowed out of the town without supervision, young lady.” She nods letting herself be carried, only regretting being found, “...and you have to stop letting them sweep you away. We care about you, Aesling, don’t put yourself in danger.” His tone becomes less stern at the last sentence leaves his lips. "I understand I haven't been spending enough time with you lately, I promise we can go wildberry picking or something later; just please stop letting them spirit you away.

  
“Papa, it’s because of them I’m safe out here! I didn’t even go far this time.” She crosses her arms and pouts. "But, I would like that very much." The others behind them gather her robes and jewels, following swiftly.

  
“Listen to me, Aesling. Nothing good comes from talking to them, they’ll whisk you away from your place here. You know how important you are to this island, to these people, to me.” Eghan looks at her dead serious.

  
“I… I’m sorry, Papa. I just want to see more.” She hides her face in her long hair, looking towards the river she had so easily crossed earlier..

  
“You will… one day, you will be able to see as much of Meathe as you wish.” He smiles and kisses her forehead. "For now, please just be a good girl and listen to me."

  
That night she talked to her invisible friends until she falls asleep.


	3. A new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aesling meets a very nice Spirit folk.

At eight actual Spirit people came to visit Meathe! They were simple, a squirrel based being with a big fluffy tail and twitchy ears was leading the crew. Her ship was large, but they had to leave it far out due to the rocky shores of Meathe. They came through on a sea exploration to Altreia, the young girl would later ask her father about that place, his response would be, “Nothing you will ever need to know about.”

  
The Spirit person rested with their crew for only a night, but in that time they were treated with nearly as much respect honor as herself. Aisling was about herself, not knowing what was going on yet not caring because of the thrill and excitement. Although everyone had told her to stay away she’d snuck away to meet the stranger on the far edge of town, just after her bedtime.

  
“Excuse me?” A white tuft of hair pokes out from behind one of the many trees.

  
She turns, probably expecting a visitor, she offers a warm smile and says, “Hello young one, may I help you?” The squirrel woman pets her tail and gestures for her to come closer.

  
Aesling's gold eyes twinkled as she crawled to sit next to them on the rock overlooking the sea, she seemed to be looking out at the clear sky and stars, but the girl was staring intently at the tail as she held out a hand and said, “I’m Aesling!”

  
The lady returned the gesture and smiled warmly, “It’s quite nice to meet you, Aesling. My name is Chyli White.” The squirrel woman's voice had a ring and a sense of calm.

  
Aesling looks up to Chyli's deep brown eyes and a spark of recognition flies by, “You remind me of the sparkles, why is that?” She knows the friendly feeling radiating off this spirit, the connection she feels when her hand touches the rock beneath her.

  
“Sparkles?” Chyli questions her like any adult to a child.

  
“My friends!”She smiles, claps her hands, and makes a “come here” gesture to nothing, and in front of her appear her friends. Floating lights of many different hues dance around Aesling, lighting her smile.

  
(Image: http://23cr3t.tumblr.com/post/147932296841/pic-for-chapter-3-aesling-and-chyli-white-im )

  
“Oh my,” the lady holds her hands out to the sprites, “You have a talent young one.” The light moves to intertwine with Chyli's hand.

  
Acting on instinct due to her mannerism teaching, Aesling responds “Thank you, Mistress Chyli White.”

  
“Please call me, Chyli; or even just Miss White.” The little lights swirl around the two as they laugh.

  
They spend the next two hours talking about the squirrel ladies adventures across the Free Isles and beyond. Miss White has done amazing things across the globe with her power, the girl wonders if she could go make a difference, to be able to really help people like her powers were intended for. Aesling falls asleep dreaming of the amazing foreign lands and the people she'll save across the oceans.

  
Aesling is saddened by the nice woman leaving the next day, but does not show it, lest her father know why she was so tired. She spent the day in her room, sketching or sleeping, much to her father's pleasant surprise. Dinner was plain as always and another night was spent think of the unknown. 

Weeks later Aesling’s father finally has some free time to spend with her, he shows her survival skills. Normally she’s have classes, of which she’d never skip, not a chance to learn of the world she was born into. Yet today her father has commandeered her learning time on a semi sunny day in 7th month. He took her to the less crowded side of Meathe to forage and play.

  
“Papa why do I need to know how to find food? They always know where to find it.” Aesling whines as her father slashes through the vines, “I could ask them to move, Papa.” She runs her hand over where the vines were cut, they patch themselves over with ease.

  
“These are things you should know, Aesling. You never know what might happen… You need to know how to handle life on your own.” He looks down and pats her head, “Later I’ll teach you how to prepare what we’re hunting!”

  
She didn’t particularly like doing this survival stuff, but she kept up with it to keep her father happy, it’s their father daughter bonding time. He’s always so happy when she does something right, so she follows his lead. If this was what it took to spend time with her only parent and enjoy time outside of the village with him, it could be nice occasionally.

  
“Aesling, look at this.” He holds up dead bird from a trap.

  
“Icky!” She hops back, being caught by the breeze so she did not fall. She looks upon the poor soul that had been unlucky enough to fall prey to the snare. She is certain the bird did not deserve this.

  
Her father takes out a knife, “Watch closely, I’m going to skin and pluck this so we can cook it.”

  
“Really? That’s edible?” She pokes it unafraid.

  
He smiles at her, “Of course. Come here,now when you’re hunting live prey it’s cruel to let them suffer, the gods don’t appreciate that. To make sure your kill is quick and painless you want to go for vitals, such as the heart or neck area…” Aesling is absorbed in the way her father talks fondly of past hunting and techniques he's used.

  
They spend the afternoon preparing a fire and cooking the bird, Aesling enjoys this outing immensely, it becomes one of her last good memories of her father.

 

At age eight, Aesling Briget Terraness did not know what her father was preparing her for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aesling Briget Terraness: The name “Ashling” is Irish, meaning dream/vision. Briget, from the Celtic Goddess Brigid, and because her village has names like “Kelly”. Her last name is Terraness, from the God Taranis and Terra meaning Earth.  
> Brigid: A Celtic goddess from Irish mythology, she’s a God of Healing, fertility, spring, ect. Has also been compared to Athena, the greek goddess of wisdom.  
> Taranis: A Celtic God of thunder to whom humans were sacrificed to.  
> Kelly Elain: Ashe’s mother’s name is from an Irish tale called, “The Wooing of Etain”, a story of a beautiful lady and her love, loss, and jealousy. Chosen for her semi-modern sounding name. Kelly is also an Irish name, meaning “Bright headed”, this is symbolism for their eyes.  
> Eghan (E-gan)Terraness: Her father’s name comes from Eoghan, which is Irish/Scottish and means “born from the yew tree”, I figured it made sense since her people live in tree’s.  
> Chyli White: Aeschyli is latin for squirrel


	4. Lonely yet Lonelier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aesling is 10, her markings come into play.

It was a celebratory day in April, Guardian's day, celebrated on the day of the guardians birth, also known as the day of the last Guardian’s death.

The festival in the center of their village stands beautifully, decorated in flower chains, shining glass statues and woodcarvings. The village leader, Oin, along with his trusted advisor, Eghan, and Aesling sit in the center of the festival. People come up to the throne the three were sat upon offering good thoughts and small gifts to Aesling, who looked out at the group of children tossing flowers and wishes into the stream that passed through the side of the village.

“Papa, can I go play with them?” She points to the kids splashing around.

He looked over with a worried glance, “You cannot get your robe wet before the ceremony, but if you want to talk to them you may.”

She smiled brightly before running over, her father nodded for a caretaker to follow her.

As Aesling walked up the the group of children they immediately clamoured to the shore and bowed to her. They greeted her in unison, quietly.

“Umm… Hi, what are you guys playing?”

A boy with brown hair stared at her, “Hello, Miss Guardian. We’re… uh… Playing blind water shuffle.” He is extremely stiff, in turn many of the children’s parents had turned and were gesturing for them to act properly.

“Can I play too?” She smiles.

“Well, you probably shouldn’t in that much cloth and metal… but if you want to we can surely find something else to do that includes you, Miss Guardian!” He seems nearly panicked trying hard not to disappoint her.

She frowns and looks down, “It’s ok… Please, continue playing.” She gives a weak smile, turning back to her father.

The kids look rather flustered now, as she walks away she is called out to with wishes of a “Happy Guardian's day” and “Blessings on your day of birth”. The children's mothers come up to them, questioning them nervously.

Aesling shuffles back to her throne in the center, looking up and brightening as the air in front of her seems to sparkle. She giggles watching nothing with great interest, then she follows the sparkles to a tree and begins climbing it, resting high above on a branch overlooking the festivities; below a caretaker rushes back and forth worrying the young one falling.

“At least you _can_ still play.” She holds out her hands and let them dance around her fingers. Until the ceremony, she spends the festival above, wishing to be somewhere else.

After the ceremony her father and the Leader of their people pulled her into a separate room of gold and ethereal light. The room had their three best mages drawing odd circles on the ground an unfamiliar witch stands in the center of the room, stirring a pot of a deep colored tarr.

“Papa? What…?” She looks up to her father.

“My dearest daughter, Aesling. You are familiar with you duties of the island, correct?” He is stiff.

“Yeah, I am to stay here and bring good fortune to the land, my destiny is to protect our land from any who seek to harm it.” She smiles reciting what she’d been told near every day of her life.

“Yes,” The Leader of the Meathians approaches, “But there is far more.” He motions to Eghan. “Do you know the little… voices you hear? The ones you talk to all the time?” A nod. “Well it doesn’t seem like it, but they’re part of your ancient power. Since the beginning of our people's time we’ve been protected by a Guardian, you are a descendant of the first, as well as your mother and hers before. She was our Goddess of life, existence, and mirth. With her power she protected us until… she fell in love with a mortal.” Eghan pauses looking up to the witch who seems nearly done with what she’s doing.

“Your ancestor gave her immortality for one of us. Then she went on, still having near all of her power, until she wanted a family. Your powers, the abilities to speak to natural things and incorporeal beings…”

“In corp or eel?” Aesling tilts her head in question.

“Things that aren’t really there. She actually sealed her immortality away in a stone, which you will learn about when you’re older.” Aesling rolled her eyes and motioned for her father to continue talking, “Anyways, the power you have is meant for something much more experienced than you, and during puberty it’s known to spike and become dangerous.”

“Which is why I am here today, young Guardian. Carman Locket, at your service.” The witch steps forwards holding an orange hat to her chest in greeting.

“You’re here to teach me magic?” Aesling questioned.

“No, she is here today to seal it.” The Meathian Leader spoke in a stern tone.

Aesling looks at him near horrified, she loves them too much, they’re her only friends. She screams, “No!” A light pulse sends the witch back a few steps. She holds her hands over her mouth. She didn't want this,  _they_ could tell and were trying to give her power to reject it.

Oin nods to the mage in the corner, he starts chanting, it sends a wave of calm and trust through the room. Aesling’s panic state turns to a calm misleading her movements. She begins to back up but is pushed forwards by her father, she looks up at him then steps forward feeling dazed. She can hear the sounds of her friends banging on the outside of the room, they scream but she cannot hear them properly, she doesn’t realize what has happened until she’s in the center of their circle.

Carman and her mages chant and make her glow, the witch steps forwards with a bowl of mixed inky substance, it’s set down on a rune to the left. Her mind races as the liquid rises and knots itself mid air, weaving between her bodice and warping into net around the girl.

(Picture: http://23cr3t.tumblr.com/post/149042362501/chapter-4 )

Her mind goes blank, suddenly she’s taken to a wide open field of green with an endless sky above, she stands looking up and feeling free, all around her are vague outlines of her friends shining yet waving frantically. The only time she had ever seen such an amazing sky was when she’d climbed to the very top of a tree near the shoreline, to which she had been reprimanded.

She takes a single step, and the grass below her begins to wither. Aesling looks around panicked, her friends begin screaming at her from the forest edge, but all she hears in ringing. She runs in one direction and a wall quickly rises in front of her, she turns and runs in another direction, the same result. Soon she is trapped in a hexagonal room, she screams to the sky, but the room has started to close with a ceiling also. She stares blankly into the darkness of the room. Nothing. Aesling Briget Terraness is alone for the first time.

What seems like an eternity later, a stone, also enclosed into the room begins to glow. She looks to electric green emulating from the rock and crawls forwards.

 _‘You… are… new._ ’ The rock seems to grow to a full size and rise out of the ground to a full height, it’s body forming of rocks and growth, the sheer size making Aesling back away in horror. _‘New guardian… correct?_ ’

(Picture: http://23cr3t.tumblr.com/post/149042369681/chapter-4 )

“Y-yes.” She looks upon the figure which takes up the height of the tented center of the room.

 _‘Ah, they place the binding at younger ages every generation. I am Catha, the remnants of your ancestor, the first Guardian, Catherine.’_ The golem glowed as it spoke. _‘I am here to inform you of the power you posses.’_

“But Carman said she’s binding my powers so I don’t hurt anyone.” Aesling spoke, trying to justify what her father and Leader were doing.

Catha’s voice rang through the room in a clear and slow manner, ‘ _That’s what they’ve told every guardian for the past five generations, it's also lead to disdain for the past hundred or so years. The real reason has always been dependence. Allow me to weave you a tail young Guardian. In the beginning your kind fought to protect the Meathians, their power unrestrained from any one nor thing. Centuries later the higher up people found that with enemies purged from the isle, a Guardian became a figurehead, a free being of life and power. Bindings were only put into place recently, to make the Guardian helpless and powerless, to make them stay on Meathe._ ’

“Papa wouldn’t do that!” She yells, only doubting herself internally. The blood boils in her veins, she falls to the dirt floor, this second reality fades away as she falls back into her body. Aesling wakes when the moon is high and filtering through the canopy of leaves, she is in her bedroom, a ten foot room at least five stories up. She’s clad in her nightgown, she runs to her mirror and stares in horror. The markings are by no means ugly, they give off an elegant feel, yet at the same time they feel like cast iron on her skin. The swirling and knotting marks run up and down her torso and back, she cries into her waist length hair.

The door slams downstairs, she peeks down through the ladder hole of their wooden home.

“Again, thank you Oin.” Eghan says to the elder man, both sitting at a small table with a bottle in between them.

“Yes, but why did you need the bindings to be attached so soon? Shouldn’t we have waited until she is fifteen?” The leader takes a swig of the bottle.

He looks to the window, “Aesling wants to leave Meathe." Oin does a spit take, "She hasn’t said anything about it directly, but I know she does.” Oin looks at him shocked, “I’m sure her friends were telling her about other places and filling her head with curiosity.”

“That can’t be, her responsibility, her place, her home. Is. Meathe.” He wears an irritated stare.

“I know, which is why I wanted the bindings placed sooner, I fear she placed too much reliance on them.”

Aesling listened intently to the conversation, never once had she dreamed of leaving Meathe, it was her father’s only rule. “She’s always been an adventurous child.” Oin took another sip.

Eghan picked up another bottle, “Never tell anyone else, but sometimes… it gets hard to look at her. She looks just like Kelly and it makes me think of what her destiny is, to wait out her days until the next is to be born. Kelly hated being trapped here so much.”

“Ah yes, her father begged me to let her off the isle for a day, yet her power was just too much. Such a sad living to never really live.” Oin slurs. “Not to mention when she gets older we’ll have to find her a proper suitor.”           

Ehan holds his head in his hands over the table, "She hated that too..." He goes on but Aesling is no lnger listening.         Asling crawls to the branch outside her window and shuffles down the side of her home. Setting her feet on the earth was all she needed to know what was different. One step and she knows running through the forest will never be the same. One step, knowing the bindings were holding her- them back. One step was all it took to know she was now on her own.

Near a week later, Aesling was awake, she had been pretending to be asleep each time someone came to check on her, and had finally been caught awake by none other than her father and Carman.

“Sweetie!” Eghan immediately attempts to hug her, she pushed him away with an angered look.

“I’ve told you that she is fine. Also here.” She hands the only pendant Aesling wore of her own coalition, to her father. Aesling jumps and reached to feel around her neck, not realizing her mother’s pendant was gone.

“I needed this item of emotional attachment for her disembarkment.” The witch held out the gold item. Aesling reached for it, only for it to be held back by the witch herself. “This is the only item that can break her bindings, her breaker if you will. Keep it away from her until she is thirteen. By then her blocked power build up will only be accessible in absolute emergency. All she has to do is break her skin with it over where any of the bindings are.” She dusts off her hands, he looks down to the blunt metal.

“When I say emergency I mean the world ending, not even a life or death situation is reason enough to unleash the power she will have built up by then. If Meathe itself is at danger of an apocalypse, that barely qualifies as means to unlock your bindings. You understand, correct?” She glares down at the child. Aesling looks into the fiery eyes of the witch, Carman who unbeknownst to the girl is using magic at this moment to make sure she and her stubborn ten year old mind understands the importance of not breaking the bindings.

“Yes, miss.”She mumbles out, entranced by her eyes.

“One last thing before I leave, breaking the bindings is a dangerous thing. Not for the reasons I’ve described either. But because they use a part of yourself to hold the rest of the power back, so when that has built up for so long, they will backlash and quite possibly destroy everything in it’s path as well as yourself.” Aesling shivered, “The part of you holding the power back is set to hold back, when the power is set free it will attempt to hold the only other thing in you back. Your very soul is at risk if you ever break them. Goodbye young Guardian… and good luck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aesling Briget Terraness: The name “Ashling” is Irish, meaning dream/vision. Briget, from the Celtic Goddess Brigid, and because her village has names like “Kelly”. Her last name is Terraness, from the God Taranis and Terra meaning Earth.  
> Brigid: A Celtic goddess from Irish mythology, she’s a God of Healing, fertility, spring, ect. Has also been compared to Athena, the greek goddess of wisdom.  
> Taranis: A Celtic God of thunder to whom humans were sacrificed to.   
> Kelly Elain: Ashe’s mother’s name is from an Irish tale called, “The Wooing of Etain”, a story of a beautiful lady and her love, loss, and jealousy. Chosen for her semi-modern sounding name. Kelly is also an Irish name, meaning “Bright headed”, this is symbolism for their eyes.  
> Eghan (E-gan)Terraness: Her father’s name comes from Eoghan, which is Irish/Scottish and means “born from the yew tree”, I figured it made sense since her people live in tree’s.  
> Chyli White: Aeschyli is latin for squirrel  
> Carman is the Celtic goddess of evil magic.  
> Catha: The name of the Goddess/spirit folk that gave up her immortality for love, based on Badb Catha the goddess of life, wisdom, inspiration, ect.  
> Also, Goddess Of Life Existence and Mirth = Golem


End file.
